Titan
by lokey478
Summary: Based off the idea from Oblitus-Umbrae but more fleshed out. The battle was won... Obito is dead... The Juubi has been sealed... Madara has been defeated... but our victory came at a great cost... in the end... was our victory even worth it? credit goes to Oblitus-Umbrae for the idea and summary along with title though it may be subject to change.


So a new story Idea of mixing parts of Shingeki no Kyojin and Naruto.

Written with some help from Oblitus-Umbrae and based on said persons idea.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

[Sound effects]

**Chapter 1**

The war was over.

Obito was dead.

The alliance army was victorious.

The Jubi was sealed in the moon once more.

Madara was defeated.

That should have been the end of the whole war.

A good end, a happy ending for everyone left.

But why?

Why do good things never last?

That dreaded event will forever remain planted within their minds.

**[Switch perspective] **

Madara laid on the ground life slowly seeping away from his body but he still continued to laugh, and it was not just any evil laugh, it was a rather distinct and disturbing laugh that forcibly tore away any high of victory that was rightfully theirs, for those who were there they would always remember his laugher as one called it sinister beyond belief.

They knew that he was mad, the victory that was rightfully his was taken from the palm of his hands, but his laughter just showed a whole different meaning to the word madness. His madness was on the level that none of those present could have ever comprehend.

While he laughed at their victory the man left foreboding words that Naruto and everyone on that battlefield will always remember for the rest of their lives.

Naruto still remembers it, in fact the blond haired blue-eyed shinobi was sure that the few companions remaining with him to this day also remembers it. How could they ever forget? After all they saw firsthand the horror that was brought down onto the world on that one day.

With his pale white skin slowly falling apart like rotten paper the last Uchiha proclaimed that "This is just the beginning...If my plans do not come to fruition then peace will never rein!"

Everyone who heard his voice thought that he was mad and that it was just the empty threats of a dead man who held himself too high on a pedestal.

That proved to be their downfall.

Madara quickly did a quick series of hand seals while using the remnant of the one eye god's chakra within his body.

Naruto charged forward in an attempt to stop whatever the Uchiha was planning but he was too slow as the already dying man finished his seals and slammed his palm upon the barren land before a pillar of bright red light erupted from his body and shot up to the heavens above.

The force of Madara's jutsu threw all those nearby back with the fierce and dreaded winds that in produce. It took a while but when they picked themselves up, the shinobi's looked up to see the sky itself cracked upon the power of the mad man's jutsu turning the entire sky blood-red before it started raining.

A torrent of crimson rain slowly descended upon us as the pillar of light which encased Madara faded revealing him to be standing still, his body slowly turning to dust while a victorious smirk was plastered firmly upon his face.

"This is the price of your victory...Let the world suffer the nightmares that are to come Hahahaha!" he laughed, madness heavily laced upon his lasts words as the wind then furiously blew away his ashen body.

With that last laugh he was dead.

With that last laugh Naruto and his companions were in for a world of nightmares that would have made them wish for a rampaging Jubi.

Two things immediately happened when the droplet of crimson ichor fell upon the shinobi's body.

The first notable change was that each and every one of the shinobi's who bathed under the crimson rain lost our abilities to produce chakra leaving us like fuel tanks that could not be refueled, once they ran out it was forever gone. Chakra by itself was the very essence that made them shinobi and without it they were caught off guard for the horror that was to come.

A few of their allies, friends, and fire forged comrades that they fought along with, in this dire time of war began calling out for medics as they fell to the ground rolling about in extreme pain.

Kiba was among the first of them, he screamed out in pain as he began scratching at his own skin tearing it a part bit by bit while his partner Akamaru could do nothing but watch as Kiba slowly scratched himself to death.

Being a great medic in her own right Sakura immediately ran to her friend's side and tried to heal whatever ailment he had.

She was one of the many to die first, as Kiba stopped moving entirely making everyone around him slowly back off from his body.

"He-He's dead..." Squeaked out Sakura as she fell to her knees her eyes wide and teary.

But before we could pick up Kiba's body it suddenly lurched up and fell to his knees gasping for breath. Sakura ran up to him and tried to help but right before our very eyes Kiba grew in size surpassing that of an Akamichi as his flesh melted off his body revealing most of his pink muscles to the world while his remaining body hair grew in length giving him more of a feral appearance. He looked like a wild muscular dog or a demon with blood-shot red eyes, our friend then howled to the heavens before turning his attention onto the closest person to him Sakura.

As Kiba brought up Sakura she screamed for everyone to help but some were stunned by Kiba's sudden increase in size though some did go forward to help but it was all for naught as using his new-found strength Kiba squeezed Sakura in the palm of his gigantic hands crushing almost every bone in her body killing her almost instantaneously.

To this day those who saw it still think that it was for the best that she died there and then because they would not have wanted her to suffer the pain of getting chewed on by titanic Kiba as he ate her.

"Kiba" then turned his attention to his long-time partner Akamaru who strangely enough was barking at his master. "Kiba" then surprised everyone once more when he used one of his mighty hands to smash his long-time friend into a fine paste of red on the already bloodied ground before turning his his attention to the others surrounding him.

Realizing what just happened all the Shinobis tried to defend themselves by throwing jutsus in the monsters direction but soon many of them found out that they could not produce anymore chakra to power their jutsus forcing many to hold their chakra in reserve and use it sparingly.

As the horror of losing their chakra settled in, the alliance members found that their comrades turned monsters simply healed from everything that was thrown at them before continuing on their way towards the alliance army.

Hundreds upon hundreds of their companions turned into these titanic creatures and began devouring those closest to them or unknowingly stepping on those who watched as the monster ate their comrades.

Not knowing what caused this and having absolutely no way of fighting back without wasting their finite supply of chakra everyone made a swift retreat.

The war started with 80,000 Shinobi and Samurai against the forces of Obito, Kabuto, and Madara.

The war ended with 50,000 alive along with the small group of reinforcements that Sasuke arrived with.

Among that 50,000 or so warriors 1,000 of them turned into those creatures.

Among that 49,000 only 30,000 of us survived and successfully escaped.

Among the 30,000 survivors 25,000 of us survived without getting a limb or two torn off by those monsters.

And so the 25,000 strong ran for their lives their destination was to find somewhere safe to regroup, counter-attack and heal those that were wounded.

It was in the middle of their counter-attack planning that an injured Kumo Shinobi tumbled through the tent hysteria in his eyes and he was also missing an arm.

"K-K-Kumo! Was attacked! C-Cre-Creatures...Th-the wall...eating us..." The man's hysteria soon overtook his body as he slipped into the embrace of the Shinigami while in the arms of the Raikage A.

It was here that everyone learned the crimson rain did not just fall upon those who fought in the war but some places of Elemental Nations were also afflicted with the rain falling creating the monsters that decimated the army. Now the situation was far worse than the remaining Kage's initially thought it to be.

Quickly organizing their forces, the Kumo-nin of the alliance took their forces back to their village along with volunteers who wanted to help Kumo. The group of volunteer included one Uzumaki Naruto and a few others from Konoha since they did not lose as many people as they the other nations.

The sand siblings took their army back to Suna, Chojuro and Mei took the army of Kiri back to their village in the hopes that the monsters did not reach Kiri.

Kitsuchi took the army of Iwa back to Iwa in the hopes that their country was safe.

Konoha's army were lead back to Konoha by Hinata and Sasuke.

The samurai Mifune took what remained of his samurai army back to his Iron country to safely evacuate surrounding villages.

Before parting ways the blond shinobi gave a friendly hug to Hinata, "Naruto please be safe alright?" said Hinata. The very person who Naruto had a sit down with and said that their love for each other was not the kind of love that brought people together but rather it was admiration that turned into a one-sided love from Hinata.

While Hinata did not take it well at first she soon did some soul searching and realized what Naruto was saying, she still had feelings for Naruto but they were now feelings equivalent to someone you looked up to. Some of the Konoha 11 were upset about Naruto's choice but Hinata set them straight and made them understand why she and Naruto were at their current level.

Naruto nodded before he followed the Raikage, Killer Bee and the army of Kumo following him from Konoha were Sai, Shino and Tenten along with some others to help in the evacuation.

When they arrived, Kumogakure was in flames as hundreds of the very same creatures that slaughtered the alliance army ran rampant killing both ninjas and civilians alike.

"Shinobi of Kumo and Konoha our duty today is not to fight these creatures but to rally the remaining forces in Kumo and rescue civilians so avoid combat with this creature at all cost and save the people instead, this will be our rally point! Now go and save the people!" boomed the voice of A before he led the charge into Kumo while also having some shinobi stay behind to establish an evacuation point.

Naruto took charge of several Kumo and Konoha Shinobi's placed under his command and split them into two groups, with Shino and Tenten taking one group and Sai following Naruto.

Within the city the civilians and Shinobi that they found were quickly escorted out of the city by the some of the weaker shinobi but they did lose some shinobi along the way due to the rampaging giants that swatted, stomped or ate them up.

Since Naruto and Sai were far stronger they decided to split up from the group so as to maximize their efforts in rescuing civilians, Naruto made some clones to help their search as well though some of them were caught and destroyed by the giants but others managed to rescue civilians and get them out of the city or they left them with bigger groups that contained Shinobi before returning to the city to rescue more people.

"Sai check out the houses on the left while I check out the other houses!" Sai Nodded before he went into the house while Naruto raced through his side of house slamming the doors open to see nothing but overturned furniture until he came to the last house where upon slamming the door open he saw a Kumo Shinobi holding a kunai and behind him was a family holding each other tightly.

"D-Don't come any closer!" He screamed out hysterically before charging at Naruto who dodged to the left and disarmed the man.

"Cool it shinobi!" Naruto yelled out as he pressed the shinobi to the ground while the shinobi babbled about the giants eating people and how he had to defend his family.

"Do-don't worry I'm human and we're here to get you out!" Naruto gasped out as the Shinobi slowly calmed down and cried.

"Oh Kami!" He cried out. "I-I watched my teammates get eaten by those monster! They were screaming and yelling for help and I-I wanted to help them but I just left them behind...I let them get eaten just to get to my family."

Naruto slapped the shinobi bringing him somewhat back to reality. "C'mon pull yourself together! Don't let your teammates sacrifice be in vain! If you give up now then their deaths would be for nothing! So stand up and we'll get all of you out of here."

The shinobi wiped away the rest of his tears before he stood up and brought his family from behind him out, Naruto led them outside where he could see many people running so stopping one of the shinobi he asked.

"Did a Konoha shinobi help you?"

"Yeah but he went to help other civilians against a giant." Naruto nodded and made sure they understood the directions to the gathering point before heading off to help Sai.

Arriving at the area he found Sai trying to fight off a giant while a group of civilians were running away. "Damn it!" Cursed Naruto as he jumped into battle to help them out but not before he had to stop for a moment as the memories of his clones returned to him, and he saw how they were devoured by the giants or how they witnessed people getting eaten.

"Damn you monster!" He screamed out forming his one tailed chakra cloak and going to town on the ones before him.

He broke their legs making them fall over one another, tore through their bodies shedding their blood on the ground of Kumo but the giants simply recovered and continued on their path towards the people some with a grin on their faces.

"Sai we're retreating!" Naruto yelled out over the chaos as his mind just could not take much more of the horror that he saw, Sai heard this and was about to retreat when suddenly a giant that was running slammed into Sai forcing it's entire body weight onto him.

"Sai!" Naruto charged at the giant and cut off it's feet making it cave in on itself.

Holding Sai in his arms Naruto could feel that some of his bones were broken. "Don't worry Sai we're getting you out of here so-" But Sai stopped Naruto when he wanted to lift Sai onto his back.

"Don't Naruto-kun...I-I can't move just leave me here and I'll stall the giants." But Naruto shook his head.

"No Sai! We're all going to make it back to Konoha so don't worry just watch my back and make sure to watch out for giants." Sai closed his eyes tightly before nodding and Naruto lifted him onto his back as they made their way to the evacuation point.

Along the way, "N-Naruto-kun please stop for a moment."

Naruto stopped for a moment and saw that his hands were bloody, "Sai-"

"Sorry Naruto-kun but I got stabbed when that giant slammed me into the building." Naruto got close to try and patch the wound but it was too late, Sai was going to die of his wounds very soon.

Which was when a family came out, "A-Are you shinobi here to help?"

Naruto nodded and walked up to them which was when a giant suddenly stepped out from the corner and was about to pick up the father when suddenly an ink crow flew at the giant cutting off his finger and dropping the father to the ground. "Naruto-kun! Get the family out of here!" Sai yelled out as a bunch more Titans waltzed into the area.

"B-but-"

"Go! Naruto! I'll hold them off!" Naruto wanted to argue but Sai stopped him. "Naruto-kun listen to me if you take me with you then you're just going to waste chakra, I'll never make it back to the evacuation point so please just go don't let my life risk the life of that family." Naruto shut his eyes tight before picking up members of the family with some clones and they made their way to the evacuation point while the bodies of giants around Sai continued to pile up.

As they continued to run the smoke from the fires all around the village blocked their view of Sai's final stand.

Sai continued drawing as many animals as he could sending them in every direction that he could in an attempt to hold the giants off or at least attract their attention to him and he held his post for a while that is until his vision began to fade from blood loss. 'L-Looks like this is the end...'

Reaching into his vest Sai pulled out an exploding tag and activated it just as a giant picked him up while another giant tried to snatch him away from the previous giant. 'Thank you for teaching me to be a real human being Naruto-kun, I'll never forget it.' Those were Sai's final thoughts before the exploding tag exploded killing Sai instantly as well as tearing apart some of the surrounding giant's limbs splattering blood all over the place. However his last attempt proved to be pointless as the giants just regrew their limbs and continued making their way to find more humans to eat all the while they had a nightmarish smile on their face.

[The evacuation point]

Naruto arrived at the evacuation point allowing the family to join the others and saw all the people flooding in from the various groups sent into the city and by the looks of things the search teams did manage to save many people but now Naruto was rushing through the camp looking for Tenten and Shino along the way he was temporarily stopped by people looking for lost family members or those who were simply crazed from seeing their loved ones eaten or those that abandoned people to save their own skin.

Approaching the make-shift medical center he found Shino who was missing an arm. "Shino! Where is Tenten?"

Shino was silent but his finger pointed at a little girl who was holding onto a familiar looking red headband that had the symbol of Konoha, "I'm sorry Naruto but Tenten she..."

"I-I see." Naruto muttered as he walked up to the little girl.

"Hey there little girl could I see that headband that you're holding onto?" The girl shook her head.

"No I can't the Onee-san said that she would come back to get it after she took care of something, she told me to watch over it and I promised her that I would." Naruto nodded and helped the girl tie it around her neck for 'safekeeping', Naruto knowing that it now belonged to the little girl as this headband would never be collected by her owner.

Naruto had tears streaming down his face when he left the little girl while Shino looked around and noticed that Sai wasn't with Naruto and he understood what had happened without the need to ask Naruto, it would cause too much pain for him.

Leaving the medical tent Naruto went to find if both A and B were back yet so that they could get out of the area.

[With A and B]

They had arrived back in the camp with more survivors and were happy to see that the many teams sent in were at least able to rescue a large number of civilians as well as collect other shinobi, they were about to go and check on things when Naruto ran up to them. "A-san, B-san all remaining Konoha shinobi have reported back so are we ready to leave?"

However before they could make a decision a Kumo shinobi burst into the middle of the conversation, "Raikage-sama! Those giants are on their way here we have to leave now but...there is no time to save everyone! The giants will reach us before 80% of the civilians will escape the area."

A looked down solemnly before he turned to B and Naruto, "Very well then Naruto-" A placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and gripped it hard.

"Naruto can I ask you to get the civilians and shinobi of Kumo to a safe place?" Naruto's eyes widened when he said that.

"What do you mean by that?! You're the Raikage you should be leading them to safety not me!"

"And that is what I'm doing! By holding those giants off I am giving my people a chance to get to safety so please Naruto I am begging you please lead them to Konoha." Naruto looked down for a moment and then remembered Tenten and Sai both sacrificing themselves to save people/hold of the giants.

Clenching his fist Naruto agreed to their plan and A along with Killer Bee went charging towards the Titan giving the people time to escape from Kumo's general area heading towards Konoha.

And as they fled they could see lightning crackle and thunder roar as A fought the giants with all his might holding the line while Killer Bee transformed into his Bijuu mode and threw the giants back the way they came, tearing them limb from limb or just trying to squash them into pulp.

In the end A and Killer Bee were overrun but their sacrifice bought the remaining people of Kumo precious time to make their escape to Konoha but not without losses as they were attacked by some giants on their retreat losing some civilians in the process.

[At Konoha]

When they arrived at Konoha they were thankful that the giants were not around and the walls were still standing. "Who goes there?" the guards asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Open the gates I have civilians and shinobi from Kumo who need shelter and medical assistance!" Naruto yelled back while he and the remaining shinobi continued to look back making sure that no giants were behind them.

Moments later the gates opened and Naruto yelled, "Alright everyone lets go in?"

Facing them right now were the shinobi that they left behind to defend Konoha and in front of all of them stood Koharu and Homura.

"None of you from Kumo may enter Konoha!" They declared, "And arrest those from Konoha that went to war! We want them all locked in the same place as the others that returned."

The Konoha shinobi behind the two councilors nodded and stepped forward and grabbed the shinobi that belonged to Konoha while also pushing back the civilians and shinobi from Kumo who wanted to get in and escape the titans.

"Please! Let us in!"

"If not then just accept the children! Please!" Some of them begged but were pushed away by the Konoha shinobi.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto screamed out blasting the Konoha shinobi back. "Kumo has been lost and now you are going to reject these people shelter?!"

The two councilors pushed through the shinobi so that they were able to see Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki you and the army are on thin ice at the moment spouting nonsense about giants that ate people and causing unneeded panic."

Naruto's eyes tightened up in anger, glaring at the councilors. "And do you think we are lying! All of us here saw what happened, Kumo was destroyed! Who are you not to believe us when some of us have the scars to prove it?"

Naruto walked over to Shino and carefully took of the bandage to reveal the bite mark from the giant, making some of the Konoha shinobi back off as well as the councilors. "T-That may be true but we still will not allow the people of Kumo into Konoha."

"These people have lost everything and now you're going to deny them shelter!"

"We do not have the space to house them but if the shinobi are willing to come under the command of Konoha then we may allow them to enter Konoha but as for the civilians we do not have the space to house them."

"Grrr-" Growled Naruto before he walked up to the both of them. "Listen to me...I know that parts of Konoha are still not repaired yet and are inhabitable at the moment so why don't you house these people there?"

The councilors had to think about it for a moment before they agreed however the Konoha shinobi were to be held in contempt for the moment with the others.

Naruto cursed but before he left with the shinobi he passed a bag over to Darui, "Use these to help you all get some shelter."

Darui nodded before Naruto was taken away along with Shino and the other Konoha shinobi who went to war while others led the people of Kumo to one section of Konoha that was still under repair.

When they arrived they were thrown into a cell where the returning army was, "Naruto!" Hinata yelled out getting their attention.

Naruto and Shino joined her and they found the remaining Konoha 11 gathered there as well. "So it seems that the councilors took power when Tsunade-sama passed away in the war...Damn it now we're all stuck here while those giants could be making their way here now." Noted Shikamaru.

"What can we do?" Ino asked.

"The people already think that we're nuts for talking about the giants." Choji added as everyone looked at Naruto wanting him to add something in but he had nothing to say.

[**Timeskip**]

Time in the cells passed by fast as shinobi who went to war were taken out of their cells but returned moments later yelling that the giants were real and they had to prepare for the worst, even the Konoha 11 tried their best to persuade their interrogators that the giants were real but they were sent back to their cells as well.

No one listened to them, the people even said that the war was so terrible that it drove their minds mad. But some still believed in them specifically Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi.

But that all changed one day when a shinobi coming back to the village came screaming about giants that ate his squad, the councilors immediately went down to stop the nonsense being spouted by the crazed shinobi which was when the ground slowly began to shake, the shinobi who claimed to have saw the giant slowly turned around and looked up into the tree tops

"Th-The-"

[Thump! Thump]

[Crunch!]

Slowly the stomping sound came closer and closer until from out of the shadows of the forest stepped a smiling giant that had blood splattered on it and behind it was plenty more all of them walking towards Konoha.

"-giants are real!" The shinobi screamed out.

To be continued...

So that about ends the first chapter of the story, and it was based on the original one-shot by Oblitus-Umbra.

And before anyone asks this will be a Naruto story with the concept of Attack on Titan instead of Naruto being in the Attack on Titan world, and before I get that one cheese head who says this isn't good because Naruto isn't in the Shingeki world let me throw that back at you and ask why?

Why would you want Naruto in their world? Especially when Naruto being in their world essentially destroys everything that the Shingeki has set up, the mood and tone of humanity struggling for even the slightest victory against the Titans would be destroyed since Naruto is so powerful that he can just blast away Titans with probably no effort.

Now then on to chakra in case you didn't catch it, my version of their loss is the ability to produce it at the moment characters still have it but once they use it up it is gone forever.

As for deaths other characters will die! Just throwing that out there.

So if you like what you've read then support the story by favoriting/following or even better yet give a review telling me how I did and places for improvement and I'll see you guys next time.

**Kill count**

Tenten, Sai, A, Killer Bee, Tsunade, Sakura, Kiba and many more civilians/shinobi who were eaten by Titans or turned into Titans.


End file.
